U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,247, by the inventors of the present invention, describes methods and systems for transmitting a user's data between two computer networks over physically separate telephone line connections which are allocated exclusively to the user. Data packets are multiplexed onto the separate connections and sent concurrently. The set of connections constitutes a virtual “fat pipe” connection through which the user's data is transmitted more rapidly. However, encryption is not discussed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,295,276 and 6,493,341, also by the inventors of the present invention, describe methods, configured storage media, and systems for increasing bandwidth between a local area network (“LAN”) and other networks by using multiple routers on the given LAN. Data packets are multiplexed between the routers. On receiving data destined for an external network, a controller or gateway computer will direct the data to the appropriate router. In addition to providing higher speed connections, these inventions provide better fault tolerance in the form of redundant connections from the originating LAN to a wide area network such as the internet. Encryption is not discussed in either patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,235, by the inventors of the present invention, describes methods, configured storage media, and systems for communications using two or more disparate networks in parallel to provide load balancing across network connections, greater reliability, and/or increased security. A controller provides access to two or more disparate networks in parallel, through direct or indirect network interfaces. When one attached network fails, the failure is sensed by the controller and traffic is routed through one or more other disparate networks. When all attached disparate networks are operating, one controller preferably balances the load between them. Encryption, message-splitting between networks, and other security concepts are discussed, but the present invention is not described.
Other aspects of technology may also be helpful in understanding the present invention. These will be apparent to those of skill in the art.